Neji Hyuga ¿novio?
by Nekos Dream
Summary: ¿Creen que se nace sabiendo ser buen novio? Ahora que por fin Neji ya tiene novia, deberá de aprender todo lo que esto implica y pronto descubrirá que no es ningún genio en cuanto a relaciones humanas se trata. NejiTen principalmente.
1. Eh pues ¿Entonces ya somos nokgh?

**Pues aquí traigo una idea loca que se me ocurrió. **

**Neji, el gran Neji Hyuga, se verá involucrado en el más temible y apasionante acontecimiento que lo pudo haber ocurrido. ¡Neji tiene novia! **

**Lo malo es que el pobre no tiene idea de lo que significa esto. -_-**

**Oh, y por si les queda alguna duda, Naruto no me pertenece que si sí ¿qué voy a estar haciendo yo escribiendo un fanfiction?**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Cap 1: Eh... pues... ¿eso entonces significa que somos no-kgh?

Bien, ella lo quería, él la quería. ¿entonces cuál era el problema? La comunicación no lo era, eso estaba claro, no habían necesitado hablarse para saber lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Eso había quedado muy claro.

El problema era formalizarlo.

Y la situación le resultaba tan incómoda como a Tenten le resultaba divertida.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. En un momento ellos estaban entrenando lejos de Gai y Lee y al otro Tenten había decidido repentinamente tomar un descanso.

De ahí, mientras charlaban y descansaban sobre un tronco, uno al lado del otro, sus miradas se habían cruzado y el tan esperado beso por parte de ambos había surgido casi de la nada, casi, por que ya había habido antecedentes de largas y misteriosas miradas entre ambos y pretextos de "entrenamientos" para estar solos, sólo que jamás se habían acercado tanto como lo habían hecho hoy.

Sus labios se habían juntado. Y al fin Tenten había obtenido el tan ansiado beso que había esperado del Hyuga. Por su parte Neji no estaba seguro desde cuando había empezado a soñar con esos dulces labios de su amiga.

Pero al fin, ambos lo habían obtenido.

Su beso fue largo, hasta que sus pulmones le recordaron que ellos necesitaban más que dulce y saliva para continuar funcionando. Después del primer beso vino uno segundo, tan rápido que a penas si les dio tiempo de respirar y no tardó para que sus fastidiosos e inoportunos pulmones los separaran de nuevo.

Ahora, mientras se daban su espacio para respirar bien, algunos pensamientos empezaron a surgir y la reflexión no tardó mucho en aparecer.

Era más que evidente lo que pasaba. Las palabras sobraban, siempre le había parecido así a Hyuga Neji. De ahí que casi siempre se limitara a decir las cosas tal cual eran sin rodeos. Y si no era necesario que dijera algo, pues no lo decía.

Pero ahora sabía que tenía que decir algo, tener su primer beso con su primera chica lo ameritaba. Pero no sabía que rayos se decía en esas situaciones, jamás se lo había preguntado por que jamás le había interesado. Y ahora se arrepentía.

-Eh.. .pues... Tenten- empezó sin saber aún qué decir con un poco de rubor en la mejillas.

Tenten lo miró primero sorprendida y después divertida, como si le pareciera gracioso y a la vez lindo que estuviera tartamudeando. Eso era un golpe bajo a su orgullo.

-Lo... que acaba de pasar...- siguió el Hyuga, sintiendo su deber aclarar las cosas aunque no sabía cómo.

Tenten lo observaba atentamente, sabía que ella si sabía qué debía de decir o cuál era el siguiente paso, pero al parecer le parecía más entretenido ver como él lo intentaba.

-Creo que es claro lo que significa- continúo un poco nervioso Neji.

-¿Qué significa?.- dijo entonces ella divertida. Ver a Neji tan confundido y sin saber qué decir era demasiado bueno y único como para dejar que se acabara tan pronto.

Por su parte, Neji sabía que Tenten no lo dejaría en paz hasta que dejara bien establecida la relación por su propia lengua, pero simplemente no sabía o cómo proseguir en esaa situación, ni si quiera en una misión se había sentido así antes.

No, estaba exagernado, sólo debía de formalizar la relación, eso era todo.

Pero le parecía tan incómodo. En especial por que la frase "Entonces esto significa que somo novios ¿no?" nunca había sido contemplada antes como futura frase a decir.

...

Novios...

De repente esa palabra se había vuelto muy molesta. Jamás la había tomado en serio hasta ese momento y parecía ahora negarse a salir de su garganta con naturalidad. Ya no era una palabra cualquiera, era una palabra de horror. Y él, Hyuga Neji, talvez le temía.

Pero eso era imposible, estaba haciendo demasiado teatro, sólo era una palabra, sólo debía dejar claro todo. Él era un genio, él podía con esto.

Volteó de nuevo a ver a Tenten, dispuesto para decirlo todo de una vez y acabar con esa formalidad inecesaria que sólo lo molestaba más, pero ella sólo le enseñó una gran sonrisa y unos ojos expectantes que sólo ayudaban a ponerlo más nervioso. Normalmente él era el más seguro, pero esta vez Tenten lo tenía completamente dominado.

-Tú sabes, tú y yo, y esto...- dijo tratando de responder su pregunta.

¿Por qué tenía que decirlo? No era más que obvio, quería estar con ella. ¿Por que Tenten se lo hacía tan dificil y sólo se le quedaba mirando? Un poco de ayuda no le vendría tan mal, pero no se la iba a pedir, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, y parecía que Tenten le quería dar una lección respecto a eso.

-Supongo que sabes que significa...- continúo Neji un poco más sonrojado y esquivando la mirada.

¡Dios! Odiaba sonrojarse como Tenten adoraba que lo hiciera. Sentía que demostraba demasiada debilidad, pero la sangre insistía en subírsele y darle color a sus pálidas mejillas para que todo mundo supiera que estaba pasando un mal momento

-Me gustaría que me lo clarificaras- le respondió Tenten, dispuesta a no dar chance a que acabara el juego que tan entretenida la mantenía. Neji la vio con enojo, obviamente no necesitaba ninguna clarificación ¡Tenten sólo lo quería hacer sufrir!

-Tenten, tú y yo...Supongo que ahora podemos llamarnos no-kgh. - Un sonido ronco salió de su garganta a mitad de la palabra. ¡Rayos! Esa maldita palabra se le había atorado y se negaba a ser pronunciada.

-¿Llamarnos "no-qué"? -preguntó Tenten confundida.

-Que ahora somos no-kgh- Otra vez se había trabado, haciendo más vergonzoso el momento. Neji odiaba sentire humillado.

Tenten entonces levantó las cejas y una sonrisa se iluminó en su cara.

-Ah, entonces somos "no". Bueno, mi querido "no", me alegra que lo hayamos clarificado todo.- Se acercó a él y le dio otro beso en los labios, más corto y más dulce. -Entonces nos vemos mañana mi querido "no-".

Se levantó de su aldo, cogió algunos de sus kunais que habían quedado por el suelo y tomó su camino a casa.

A pesar de que Tenten ya llevaba su rato de ida, Neji seguía estupefacto en su mismo lugar. Mientras comprendía todo, poco a poco una sonrisa empezó a surcar sus labios.

Al parecer ya tenía una "no", quien pensaría que Tenten hubiera sido la chica afortunada.

¿O sería él el afortunado?

Se levantó del tronco, se sacudió un poco y se dirigió hacia la mansión Hyuga.

22 de diciembre, sería mejor que se memorizara esa fecha.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Sí, está corto, lo sé. Los demás capítulos también serán cortos. Drabbles posiblemente. No me gusta agregar más allá de lo necesario.**

**Esta es la primera parte de una serie de capítulos sobre Neji entrando al peligroso y apasionante mundo del noviazgo a manos de Tenten.**

**Cuando lo empecé a escribir aún era 22 de diciembre, así que se queda con esa fecha. Igual, seguramente una gran mayoría leerá esto mucho después, pero aún así quería que lo de las fechas quedara claro.**

**¡Vaya, casi es Navidad! Si hay suerte _talvez_ publique algo para esta fecha. Talvez**

**Siguiente fecha de actualización: No disponible.**


	2. No sabía qué complicado era Noche Buena

**Hola. Perdón si me tardé, es que en donde pasé la Navidad no había ni una sola compu. T-T**

**Tenía planeado poner algo antes de este capítulo, pero como ya me retrasé bastante y ya está más cerca el año nuevo y aún debo lo de la Navidad, acomodaré después lo que iba a poner.**

**En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo, y muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews. _PAOLA, artemisav, neku hyuga, christti, Valerii Hyuga, h, Melisa, Izumi Hyuga, Ariasujm-chan _y a todas aquellas que leyeron el primer capítulo y no me dejaron reviews, a ustedes les dedico este cap, especial de Navidad atrasado.**

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben ¿no? No me lo hagan repetir, que me deprimo al recordarlo. Yo no poseeo ningún derecho sobre Naruto ni ningún personaje sujeto a éste, por lo tanto la única que tiene derecho sobre Neji en este fic es Tenten.**

* * *

Cap 2: No sabía lo complicado que era Noche Buena.

24 de diciembre en la mañana. Una fecha cualquiera para Hyuga Neji.

Para ser sinceros, él nunca había celebrado la Navidad. ¿Para qué? Ni si quiera estaba seguro de que se celebraba exactamente en esa fecha ni le importaba.

Por eso aquella mañana todo había sido como de costumbre. Bueno, sólo la mañana.

Había llegado temprano, y no se sorprendió de ya haber encontrado ahí a Lee. El chico de mallas verdes siempre era el primero en llegar y el último en irse, lo que le hacía pensar que de hecho dormía ahí, aunque claro, eso era absurdo, ni Lee se obsesionaría tanto con el ejercicio... ¿o sí?

Poco tiempo después llegó Tenten y Neji se alegró de que lo hiciera por dos razones: uno, ya no tendría que entrenar con Lee, y lo que era más importante, dos, estaría con ella, lo cual lo hacía desconcertadamente feliz.

—Hola Neji— lo saludó con esa sonrisa suya y él no pudo evitar torcer los labios en una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Usualmente él procuraba evitar que la gente se enterara de cómo se sentía por dentro haciendo las menos expresiones faciales posibles, pero con ella era casi inevitable sonreir.

Y antes de que se dieran tiempo para intercambiar algunas palabras un puff sonó y dentro del humo apreció Gai con una pose dizque "juvenil", para su fastidio.

—Me alegra que todos ya estemos aquí mis queridos estudiantes— empezó a decir molestamente animado- esta mañana tenemos que entrenar más fuerte de lo normal, ya que en la tarde no habrá entrenamiento.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué Gai-sensei?— dijo Lee atento y aunque Neji no lo quisiera admitir, también tenía curiosidad por saber el porqué del repentino cambio de planes.

—Por que hoy, mi querido Lee, es Noche Buena.

Lee hizo una expresión de sorpresa como si le hubieran revelado el misterio mejor guardado del mundo, a pesar de que cada año celebraba la noche, pero como era Gai el que hablaba, todo debía de ser tratado como lo más revelador del mundo. Neji rodó los ojos. Esperaba una mejor razón.

—¡Así que hoy debemos de tener nuestras llamas al ciento vente por ciento, por ser una fecha tan especial para la juventud!— continuó Gai efusivamente.

—¡No lo defraudaré Gai-sensei!

—¡Lee!

—¡Gai-sensei!

Y en el fondo apareció una puesta de sol, pero Neji estaba demasiado ocupado ignorándolos mientras se dirigía a otra zona de entrenamiento con Tenten como para preguntarse por qué rayos el sol se ponía en la mañana.

Su entrenamiento había resultado de lo más peculiar, en especial por que no había sido entrenamiento precisamente. (pero tampoco nada mal pensado ¿eh?) A pesar de todo, Neji tenía la sospecha de que ahora los entrenamientos futuros serían similares.

Cuando tuvieron que parar todo aún iba bien, fue hasta que Tenten lo mencionó cuando las cosas empezaron a marchar mal para el genio Hyuga, aunque él, claro, aún no lo sabía.

—Neji, como dijo Gai-sensei, hoy es Noche Buena— le comentó Tenten mientras iban de regreso.

Neji no dijo nada, ¿por qué habría de decir algo?

—Y sabes lo que significa ¿no?

No, no sabía... Esperen, tal vez recordaba algo. Forzó un poco la memoria. Algo ocurría en esa fecha... ¡Claro! Con razón no se acordaba, era un fiesta especial para las parejas y hasta ese momento eso jamás le había concernido.

Tenten pudo notar el click en la mente de Neji y se alegró por ello. Ya no tendría que explicarle nada.

—¿Entonces nos vemos en la noche?— le dijo entusiasmadamete. Era la primera vez que Tenten podría celebrar bien esa fecha y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, por eso se encontraba tan animadamente al respecto —Pasa por mí como a eso de las ocho. No olvides traer tu regalo.

Y antes de que Neji pudiera decir algo, se le acercó, lo besó y se fue.

Neji se quedó un momento saboreando los labios de su compañera hasta que reaccionó. ¿Regalo? ¡Dios! ¡Se le había olvidado que en esa fecha se regalaban cosas! No le tenía nada y si llegaba con las manos vacías... prefería no pensar en lo que su compañera le haría.

Bueno, no era tan grave, sólo tenía que ir por un poco de sus ahorros y comprarle algo, aún faltaban algunas horas antes de que se vieran, él podía con eso.

Con los ahorros de la última semana en su mano y la pregunta de qué rayos se le regala a una chica durante Noche Buena en su mente, Neji se dirigió al centro de Konoha.

Pasó por diversos puestos viendo entre los escaparates como la gente se arremolinaba y luchaba contra los otros clientes para comprar los últimos regalos antes de la cena de Navida y él se preguntó si tendría que hacer lo mismo. En cualquier caso, él les ganaría facilmente, él era un genio en batalla. Así que conseguir un regalo no era lo dificil, sino saber qué regalar.

Siguió viendo por las tiendas, aún sin algo en mente.

Eligió una tienda al azar y entró a ver si podía encontrar algo bonito. Resultó ser una tienda de artículos ninja y para su sorpresa estaba llena de padres que le hacían el favor a Santa Claus de conseguirle regalos a sus hijos. El problema era que no se veía que nadie más estuviera ahí por el mismo motivo que él, y es que en esa fecha sólo se le regalaba a dos personas: a los hijos y a la pareja, y al parecer nadie había pensado que ese era un buen lugar para regalarle algo a la segunda opción, en especial porque estaba repleto de juegos infantiles que se suponía te ayudaban para ser un mejor ninja cuando aún ibas a la Academia.

Neji aún no estaba seguro si debía de regalarle algo de ahí o no. Se acercó y vió un juego de armas y tiro al blanco. Perfecto para Tenten. Lo único malo es que no estaba seguro si era lo tradicional regalarle a tu pareja herramientas para asesinato en Noche Buena, en especial si en un ataque de furia tu pareja era capaz de estrenarlas en ti.

No, mejor checaba antes las otras tiendas.

Salió y en frente encontró una florería. Flores. Eso era perfecto. A las chicas les gustaban ¿no?

Se acercó y vio el letrero: Florería Yamanaka. Ese nombre le sonaba, pero para ser sincero no se acordó de dónde sino hasta que vio a una rubia en el mostrador dándole los toques a un arreglo mientras conversaba alegremente con el cliente actual sobre el cliente anterior.

Si mal no recordaba esa era la chica que en los primeros exámenes Chunnin había intentado "seducirle" con un resultado patético, además de que también era la amiga de la compañera de cabello rosado de Naruto, Sakura.

Bueno, no tenía nada que perder con echar un vistazo, talvez habría algo que le gustara a Tenten.

Entró, pero antes de que llegara al mostrador alguien más se le adelantó. Ni más ni menos que la otra persona con quien compartía título de genio, aunque de una manera diferente: Shikamaru Naara.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Que milagro! ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó la rubia al verlo y pronto cambió su mirada a una pícara —No me digas que vienes a regalarle algo a esa persona especial.

—No es nada de lo que piensas Ino— dijo con fastidio Shikamaru —Qué problemático es todo esto. Yo sólo vengo a comprarle algo a mí mamá, ya que a mi padre se le olvidó hacerlo —terminó suspirando.

—No puede ser sólo eso. A mí no se me escapa nada. ¿Seguro que no es para nadie especial?

—Que no Ino.

—Como quieras— se rindió la rubia, digo, Ino —Bueno, aquí está— dijo entregándole el arreglo que había estado preparando mientras platicaban.

—Gracias— dijo Shikamaru mientras agarraba descuidadamente el ramo y le pagaba.

—Bien, entonces ¿quién sigue?— preguntó Ino mientras se volteaba a atendar a la siguiente persona y fue lo suficientemente maleducada como para mostrar visiblemente su sorpresa al verlo a él como el próximo cliente— ¿Hyuga Neji?

Él se limitó a esquivar la mirada molesto, como si negara su presencia ahí.

—¿Vienes a comprar flores?

Y otra vez se encontró sin nada que decir, y descubrió que incomodarlo era algo nato en todas las mujeres.

—¿Es para alguien especial?

Y esta vez tuvo que luchar para que el rubor no se le subiera por las mejillas, no quería que Ino lo viera así, sólo Tenten podía verlo así...¡digo! Nadie podía ver al genio Hyuga así, por que eso nunca pasaba, ¡jamás! ... antes.

—No puedo creer que el gran Hyuga Neji tenga novia— continuó Ino con una sincera sorpresa —No puedo esperar a contárselo a todos.

Bien, eso ya era el colmo, no tenía que soportarlo. Comprar flores desde el primer momento había sido una mala idea. Lo mejor era irse de ahí, pronto.

—¡Espera! ¿No vas a querer las flores?— le gritó Ino cuando vio cómo ya se iba.

—No— fue lo único que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Definitivamente las flores quedaban descartadas. ¿Ahora qué? Entonces vio que más allá había una tienda de regalos y se preguntó por que diablos no había ido ahí antes.

Se acercó y vio que mucha gente salía de ahí con adornos y peluches envueltos. Sí, eso funcionaría. Sólo tenía que ir, acercarse al mostrador, pedirle al vendedor o vendedora que le recomendara algo y listo. Si tenía suerte la persona encargada sería alguien que no lo conociera.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó penosamente le dijeron que ya se había agotado todo lo que tenía, aunque aún le quedaban disfraces de Haloween. Por obvias razones Neji ni consideró lo último.

Salió de la tienda y aún no tenía idea de qué regalarle y para colmo sólo le faltaban media hora para ver a Tenten... ¡¿media hora?! Bien, ahora si estaba en un aprieto. Ni si quiera se había arreglado aún y tardaba por lo menos unos ocho minutos en arreglar su cabello. En esos momentos era cuando se preguntaba por qué diablos tenía el cabello tan largo.

Y como dicen que peor es nada se dirigió a la primera tienda que había visitado primero y compró el set de armas. Estaba seguro de que al menos Tenten disfrutaría usarlo en él.

Cuando terminó de prepar el regalo y vestirse correctamente sólo le faltaba un minuto para llegar a la casa de Tenten. Fue en ese momento que agredeció que el entrenamiento lo había vuelto muy rápido y que no había comprado las flores, ya que estás se habrían deshecho en su veloz carrera contra el viento.

Llegó con tres minutos de retraso, y él se sintió pésimo por eso, aunque pronto lo olvidó cuando Tenten se llevó una media hora más en estar lista. Ya aburrido en la sala de la chica apareció al fin la susodicha.

—¿Qué tal me veo?— le preguntó y aunque Neji no dijo nada por tradición, en el fondo pensó que se veía hermosa. Llevaba un kimono chino largo y ajustado, con un ligero maquillaje. Tenten conocía demasiado bien a Neji como para saber que lo había impresionado, en especial por que no la dejaba de ver - ¿Entonces nos vamos?

Neji reaccionó y se incorporó, dispuesta a acompañarla a la puerta, pero Tenten se detuvo a medio camino y regresó hasta la cocina. Cuando regresó traía un pequeño pastel adornado con fresas y cubierta blanca.

No hay que olvidarnos del pastel de Navidad. Me costó trabajo conseguirlo.- le dijo y actó seguido los dos se marcharon hacia el centro.

Al principio tenían planeado ir a cenar a algún restaurante, pero estos estaban atascados, a pesar de que los precavidos dueños habían duplicado las mesas y sillas, para que cupiera más gente.

Después habían decidido ir al centro a pasear, pero Neji se acordó de que allí estaba cierta rubia de la que no quería que lo viera con Tenten, así que terminaron por ir a un parque.

Cuando llegaron se acomodaron en una mesa que estaba milagrosamente vacía y Tenten sacó el pastel de Navidad que comenzaron a comer.

Estaban disfrutando muy bien ese rato a solas, hasta que apareció en mal momento un tal Tanaka-san.

—Muy buenas noches, veo que están disfrutando la velada. Me alegra que la estén pasando muy bien esta noche.

—¿Puedo saber quién es usted?— preguntó Tenten un poco molesta por su intervención. Neji también se encontraba molesto y lo tachó de entrometido inoportuno. ¿Por qué rayos había venido a hablarles? No le veía sentido.

—Perdonen mis modales, mi nombre es Tanaka, mucho gusto. Veo que son un par de tórtolos muy enamorados. Déjenme ofrecerles un servicio— les dijo mientras les entregaba una tarjeta que Neji se negó a tomar y que Tenten sólo lo hizo por cortesía.— Si ustedes fueron de los desafortunados que no alcanzaron a reservar a un hotel, pensarán que hoy todo se termina aquí. Pero descuiden, yo les ofrezco una habitación para pasar esta noche, que si bien, no tiene todo lo que un hotel tiene, lleva lo indispensable como una cama y un refrigerador ya provisionado por un módico precio. Si quieren una habitación a prueba de sonido será un poco más caro.- les dijo rápidamente mientras les mostraba fotografías de diferentes cuartos que no se veían muy higiénicos.

Neji no tenía idea de por qué le ofrecían algo tan inutil como eso, él tenía una casa y Tenten también, así que para que querrían un cuarto precisamente para esa noch... ¡Dios, no! ¿Acaso era por qué había pensado que Tenten y él querrían...?

Y esta vez Tenten también lo acompañó con rubor en sus mejillas.

—No, gracias, no estamos interesados— dijo Tenten rápidamente y le devolvió la tarjeta sin mirarlo a los ojos

—¿Seguros? Deberían de aprovechar su juventud...

—No, en serio. Gracias.- le volvió a contestar Tenten cortantemente.

—De acuerdo, pero si cambian de opinión estoy en la avenida del primer hokage, esquina sannin.

Y se marchó dejando un incómodo silencio entre Neji y Tenten que duró su rato.

—Estuvo bueno el pastel— dijo al fin Neji mirando a otro lado tratando de hacer como si no hubiera pasado lo anterior.

—Sí, lo compré el 22—dijo ella meintras veía hacia abajo.

—...

—...

Pero el momento incómodo seguía ahí. Lo mejor sería que ahí se acabara su velada. Se acomodó en su asiento listo para incorporarse cuando se dio cuenta de que abajo, por sus pies, estaba el regalo que le había comprado.

—Tenten- le dijo y ésta volteó.

—¿Hmm?

—Toma.— Le entregó el regalo y Tenten lo vio con sorpresa.

—Vaya Neji, no tenías porqué— dijo ella de repente ruborizada y feliz— la verdad no pensé que me fueras a regalar algo.

Y otra vez Neji no dijo nada, aunque pensó que talvez después no estuviera tan feliz cuando viera que no le había comprado nada romántico.

Tenten abrió despacio su regalo con la ilusión de un niño pequeño en una mañana 25 de diciembre y miró el contenido.

Neji estaba seguro de que se decepcionaría ya que de hecho ella ya tenía muchas armas y no era nada especial lo que le regalaba, pero para su sorpresa Tenten ensachó su sonrisa mientras sacaba el set de armas y lo abrazaba, tomándolo desprevenido.

—Muchas gracias Neji- le dijo felizmente y Neji no pudo hacer más que abrazarla de vuelta.

Al final de cuentas, no importaba la fecha, las armas siempre serían los mejores regalos para Tenten.

* * *

**Vaya, creo que esta vez me excedí de largo. Pero bueno, es para recompensar mi atraso con la fecha.**

**Cuando empecé el capítulo me encontré con el problema de que no sabía si en Japón se celebraba o no la Navidad con eso de que es una religión diferente. Sin embargo cuando investigué, encontré que _sí_ lo hacen, y que ya tienen su rato haciéndolo.**

**La peculiaridad que los hace diferentes al mundo occidental, es que esta fecha, más que para celebrar a la familia y a Cristo, es para celebrar a las parejas, por lo que para esa fecha muchas personas reservan hotel para ya saben qué. Además de eso, los restaurantes amplían su espacio y se vende el Pastel de Navidad como tradición japonesa. Así que para que vean no todo me lo inventé yo.**

**Y como ya casi es Año Nuevo también, les deseo un próspero próximo año. Esta vez no sé si poner un cap o no, sobre eso.**


End file.
